World's collide
by Nickels35
Summary: What happens when Kristina Corinthos meets Noah Newman will they stand still chance or will they falter from outside elements
1. Chapter 1

Krissy is a lawyer for her brothers and her father's legitimate business lawyer everything she has been through made her a little more guarded and tougher She is sassy, blunt and sarcastic and stronger.

Kristina sighed to herself she was lost " This is Bullshit she yelled" what kind of fucking car service gets you lost . Ugh as she paced back and forth first find out were the Hell you are then an exit strategy " Get it together Corinthos she said to herself " that's when it happened.

Excuse miss do you need help the young man said from behind her unless you can fly i doubt it Kristina replies. Umm ok was just trying to help the young man answered," shit Kristina said to herself look I'm sorry for coming of bitchy it's kind of my falsetto I apologize she said Turning around to face him.

That's when there eyes locked on each other it was as if the world stop he wanted to protect her from whatever was troubling her ,her eyes radiated innocence and mischief with alot of hurt. Hello Kristina said waving her hands breaking him from his trance hi yeah we're are we she said. Ummm sorry for staring he said umm Genoa City Wisconsin he said.

" What the fuck What the fuck Kristina says stomping her Manolo Blahniks on the ground this can't be happening right take the scenic route my ass she says rambling to herself. As he watched her in fascination she was cute when she rambled it was like watching his little sister try to figure out a math problem.

I'm sorry I'm being a bitch again Adela Davis she said reaching out her hand Noah Newman he said shaking her hand it was as if a bolt of electricity courses through his body as she pulled back. She coughed and straightened her body well Noah Newman do you now of a hotel near by I am exhausted irritated and in dire need of a drink and a shower can you lead in that direction please.

Genoa City Athletics club it's near by I can take you it's near by he says looking at her, Krissy felt as though someone was invading her soul he couldn't look away she smiled well lead the way she said .

'So we're you from he ask ?' New York she says vaguely what brings you here to Genoa City he said finding it hard to not look at her. A wrong turn somewhere she said my drive got us lost she says as she types vigorously on her cellphone.

Ohh so where's your driver then Noah asks, Kristina smiles with a gleam of mischief in her eyes he is on a time out she said as the walked to the G.C. Athletic Club here we go he said holding the door for her. He didn't notice his grandfather watching him enter the hotel with a mysterious young woman.

Do you need any help I know the people who run it he says umm no I think I'm good thank you Mr Noah Newman you have been a great help she says as she was checked in.

As they both began to walk away they both stopped would you like to have a drink maybe they both asked at the same time they both laughed Kristina spoke first I would love to have a drink with the hotel bars couple of hours she said. There it was again the mischief dancing in her eyes this girl was trouble he knew but he couldn't help himself.

Ok here's my number call me when your ready i come by and pick you up and show you around he said with a slight smile have a nice day Ms Davis he says as he walks away. When he walked away something inside him was dancing there was just something about her he was drawn to he couldn't shake it.

Krissy went up to her room she dropped her bags and shredded out of her clothes and went into the shower she certainly out refreshed as she waited from her brother's. Soon as her head hit the pillow she had fell asleep she was awaken by a consistent knocking on her door. She looked at the time it was now 5:15 she said know she was that tired.

Who the hell was knocking no one knew she was there her dad's men were fast but not that fast especially with all they had going on. She looked at her phone she had many missed Text messages from her dad and brothers. All saying stay put and to lay low to much heat they will get to her soon. The knocking continued Krissy was already agitated she looked over the room then to her bag were she walked over and grabbed her monogrammed dagger and put it in the pocket of her robe smiling she whispers to her self got to love uncle Stefan.

"What " she said opening the door to an older gentleman with peppered gray hair. She leaned against the doorway can I help you are you lost she said staring blankly at the older man. Do you know who i am he says trying to intimidate her , no I do not air and nor I don't give a shit who you are so if you excuse me I have things I have to attend to she said closing the door but he stopped it.

Krissy rubbed her head already being agitated listen I dont know who you are mister what do you want keeping her body on the door so he wouldn't push his way in. How do you know my grandson he asked, I don't even know you much less your grandson and only person have met here is the guy that showed me this place.

Who are you and what do you want he asked harshly, that's when Krissy put two and two together she laughed listen like I just said my car got lost and helped me find a place to crash until my driver gets here ok. So you can go now and take your bullshit scare tactics with you, you don't intimidate me she said have a nice day sir she said closing the door and locking it.

Not trusting the old man something about him reminded her of her father the protective stance he had about his family. But this guy was no Sonny Corinthos he was controlling he came to her expecting her to be intimidated she was sure but she could feel it.

She called downstairs and ask to change rooms and would pay extra for privacy. She knew he would be back and she would be ready she picked up her phone hi Spinelli get me everything you got on the Newman family of Genoa City.

He had never been spoken to that way most people were intimidated by him he was Victor Newman but this girl didn't bat an eye. He pulled out his phone get me everything on an Adela Davis he said then leaving.

She text Noah how about that drink she said as she got ready stage hotel manager came up and knocked on the door . 'Who is it 'Kristina asked hotel management the voice from behind the door she opened the door hello good evening 'Hi' I'm Lily Ashby the hotel manager Adela Davis Krissy says shaking hands with the woman. The front desk says you want to change rooms is there a problem with the room she asked.

No the room is just fine thank you but I was awoken by a strange man who came here asking me a bunch of questions and it made me feel uneasy to say the least. And I don't know this man from a whole in the wall I'm just passing through so I just want to feel at ease you know.

Yes I totally understand I will move you discreetly this room will say its your but it's not I can move you to another room on another floor thank you. This man how did he look Lily asked older gentleman real serious looking use to getting his way he looks extremely intimidating Kristina says. Victor Newman Lily asked I didn't catch his name nor did i care to Krissy says shrugging her shoulders, she showed Krissy to her new room and parted ways.

Krissy made her way down to the hotel bar she had on a off the shoulder sweater dress and high heeled boots and her leather jacket. She was talking on the phone when Noah showed up he stood back and what he'd the way she moved. Yes dad i know it he was a dipshit who got us lost so yes I put him out the car.

Well I sent him the link to call himself an uber dad I know Dad , I know how important this is Dad I got to go love you by Krissy said hanging up. She didn't even look up I was beginning to think you wouldn't show she said never looking up from her plate of food. Noah looked flabbergasted your were on the phone I didn't want to interrupt he had to admit she was fascinated by her as he sat down next to her.

How did you know I was there Noah asked will call it woman's intuition she said with a sly smile. He ordered some food a a drink shall we toast he asked to what Krissy says to new friends Noah says. Here is to new friends they said as they clinked glasses.

Mr. Newman we have eyes on your grandson he just sat down a table with the girl we don't have anything on her yet sir but we will


	2. Chapter 2

So what do you do Ms. Davis Noah asked , 'I'm a lot of things she said with a seductive grin' how about Mr. Newman Well I'm kind of work for my grandfather's company the young man said. Umm have you ever lived anywhere else Krissy asked, i lived in Paris and New York city Noah said smiling he hasn't been this at ease speaking with anyone.

Which one did you love the best Krissy asked definitely New York he said, "what about you?" Noah said. Well in New York were I'm from, but Connecticut I did live for school and i stayed in Puerto Rico my dad has an island down there if that counts.

Wait your dad has his own island really Noah said in disbelief, Krissy chuckled yes he does so does my cousin here and in Greece she said with a sly grin. Wow my grandfather doesn't have his own island Noah said incredulously.

Well do you have any brothers and sisters Noah asked i have 3 brothers and 3 sisters Krissy replied, What about you Krissy says me I have four sisters and one brothers. Wow that's a lot of sisters Krissy says,well one of them passed away Noah says solemnly I'm sorry Krissy says. It's not your fault but thank you Noah said so what do you do Ms Davis he said with a smile.

'Well what do you do for fun' Noah asked" Me"Kristina says with a mischievous grin a little of this a little of that as thought of all the ways she done set people up as she shrugs innocent.. You are a very mysterious girl Ms. Davis Noah said with a smile as one of his grandfather associate's watched from a distance.

"So what do you do around here" Kristina said it don't look like a big city its literally ranches and farm houses Kristina says, he laughs there are some night clubs and you would be surprised there could be an underworld to Genoa City he says with a grin. The man reported to Victor "yeah he is in the restaurant with her right now im going up to her room right now we didn't find anything on the name.

Summer came into the restaurant when she saw her brother with the mysterious brunette "who is that she said to herself" when Victor entered' hello sweetheart' he said kissing her cheek.

Hey grandpa do you know who that is with Noah ,No i do not maybe you should see what is going on he said hoping she would take the bait. Maybe i will she said Making her way over to the table, he smiled to himself he knew Summer's fiesty attitude.

When she got they were laughing about something she didn't know who this but she knew her brother was still getting over his losts of Courtney and his relationship with Marisa to deal with another.

"Oh Hey Summer he said with a smile Kristina laughed she saw the girl posturing a mile away, Adela this is my younger sister Summer this is my friend Adela he said. Hello Krissy said stretching her hand out Summer greeted her but didn't trust her at all something in her knew this girl wasn't who she wanted for her brother.

Krissy laughed and pulled her hand back as her phone began to ring 'excuse me ' i have to take this its my uncle she said getting up as Noah watched her sashay away. That is when he turned his attention to Summer what was that about he asked, "what" she said as she feign innocence.

The attitude Summer it was uncalled for Noah said sternly, "Who is she anyway" Summer asked. I helped her out earlier she was looking for a place to crash until her driver got her, well i was happy you could help her out and all that doesn't explain dinner with her.

Noah smiled well she is kinda of hot and i wanted to get to know her so here we are he said, 'Don't do it Noah she seems like trouble Summer said and how would you know that Summer he said.

All you did was meet her for five seconds Noah says as he watched her from across the room what look like she was having a heated discussion. He didn't even hear what Summer said to him until she slapped him on the shoulder , your not even listening to me Summer said hotly.

I'm sorry what you say returning his gaze to his sister, don't go thinking she is going to fix anything she isn't Courtney or Marisa Noah Summer said. I know she isn't Sum and i promise this is going to be different i'm not jumping into anything i'm just having dinner with an attractive young woman he said with a smile.

Well i know Uncle Valentin she said in Greek it didn't go that way that dipshit you sent with me got us lost. As Victor tried to listen in but she was speaking in a different language he wonder why she was doing that, yeah well i'm sideline anyway Krissy said yeah i love you too she said in english bye then she made her way back to the table.

"Hi im sorry about that" not problem is everything ok he asked, No everything is fine justs a little misunderstanding Kristina said with a smile. Summer pulled a chair up "So what do you do Adele" Summer says as Noah sighed as he shook his head, Kristina chuckled at the girl's blatant attempted at intimidation.

Victor smiled at his granddaughters tenacious attitude he was sure she could handle this girl while he go meet with his associates to see if they had any information on this young woman.

Kristina thought this was going to be fun this girl didn't know who she was messing with let the games begin she said as she raised her glass. Noah could sense the tension and tried to break the tension when Kristina interjected" i am a lawyer". And yourself Kristina said she looking at her smiling, Summer smiled and replied i'm a model for Jabot "Nicee" Kristina said "have you ever been crimson.

You would be stunning here is a number to my friend Maxie Jones editor and chief of Crimson you should speak to her they deal in alot of couture and she is working for an up and coming clothing line she is looking for models.

Kristina's kindness caught her off guard as she looked at the number, as Kristina had her steak knife in hand when Noah's phone rang sorry it's work i'll be right back he said giving Summer a stern eye.

What's the catch she said glaring at Kristina, who laughed honey you and i have alot more in common then you think i am very protective of my brothers as well. Kristina got real close and don't swin in the waters with sharks you will get your ass bite every time she said sitting back eating her steak.

Summer jerked her head" Is that a threat" she said angrily, Kristina smirked "oh honey its not a threat' when Kristina says if i was threatening you , you will know it she said coldly that sent a chill up Summer's spine.

I'm not a bad person hon and i'm not here to use your brother in anyway i a very capable of taking care of myself and my own affairs. Noah sat down ' Is everything ok here' he asked as he watched both his sister and Adela ,"No problem here" Kristina said with a smirk, Summer shook her head" everything is fine" the younger girl said.

When a young man approached the table" " the man said staring at her, Kristina smirked 'Oh Hi Gregorios" nice of you to finally join us she said grinning at him. 'It was not wise of you to travel alone Ms. Davis' she chuckled 'maybe but it was exhilarating' he told her in greek that he had spoken to her father and Uncles about her little stunt. She replied back in greek maybe you should do your job better as Noah and Summer watched , Summer whispered Noah i think he is her boyfriend.

He is her driver that she was telling me about earlier Noah said, how do you know that his sister ask him she told me she kicked him out he car for getting them lost outside town. I'm going to check in and sit over there Gregorios said walking away, take a shower while your up there Kristina said as he walked away.

'Well who was that your boyfriend' Summer asked, oh that is Gregorios he is my driver Kristina says. He had long day Kristina said chuckling, anyway Krissy said turning her attention back to Noah so where we she said.

Somewhere in Genoa City

Mr. Newman the room was cleaned out i think she has changed rooms sir the man said, without your knowledge how is that possible Victor said angrily. Well i have someone on her. I assure you Mr. Newman we will find something on her and what she wants.

Victor was angry he wasn't a man to be taken lightly and this child showed him no respect. I want to know why you can't find anything on this girl don't tell me about what you can't get I pay you to get results Victors says. So go and get them now he said ,Yes Mr. Newman as the man hurried of.

Sergio laughed fucking moron he pulled out his and sent Kristina a text as he walked away. After Summer left Noah showed Kristina around town she spotted one of the men they were looking for. When she turned around pulled him and kissed him hard as he pulled her by her waist to him.

When they finally pulled back to breathe she said 'let's go back to your place' he was shocked by how straightforward she was. But he lead her to his car and to his house that is when the man made the call to Victor.

They had barely made it through the door when he backed her up against the apartment door. I'm sorry was tha... she shushed him and whispered no apologies she said as she kissed him hard.

As they tore off there jackets he whipped her sweater dress over her head kicking her boots off. Then he picked her up and brought her to his room where he put her down when his phone started to ring. Kristina ripped his shirt open as they both worked to unbuckling his belt then he kicked his pants off.

Pulling her flush to him trailing kiss down her neck when she pushed him onto his back. When his phone started to ring again as she straddles him, he reaches for drawer to get protection she takes it a slides it on his throbbing erection.

Noah sits up unclasped her bra taking her breasts into his mouth rotating each one, when she slides his manhood into her dripping wet core she whispered fuckkk. He grips her hips working her nice and slow as he groaned her name, she grips his hair and whispers harder. She rides him faster slamming down on him repeatedly as his phone continues ring.

He had never felt anything like it he kept trying to hold his composure , she was making it incredibly difficult. That was until she bit down on his earlobe breaking his composure flipping her on her back pulling half way out before slamming into.

She stammered out YESSSS,YESSSS OH GAWDDD just like that she panted as he continued to slam inside her with so much force it rocked the bed. When pulled his face to her kissing him hard biting his bottom lip as he moved his tongue in her mouth.

She was nearing her edge she felt as if she was skydiving, with her urging him on he has never felt anything like it. With the constant ringing of the phone and knocking of the door never stopped him he was high.

The faster he went the more she liked it, she bellowed out DON'T STOP HARDER PLEASEE begging for her release. When put her legs on his shoulders as he pounded into vigorously bringing her over the edge. As she brought him with her his body jerked he had never came so hard in his life.

When they finally caught their breathe he pulled out and collapsing on the bed wow your amazing he said. He moved the hair out of her face he ran his finger down the side of her face , God your beautiful he said before he kissed her.

That's when it hit him was someone knocking he asked, I don't know I was kind of preoccupied. She said kissing him down his chest until when he gasped as she took him in her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Krissy made it to her room she was exhausted she left him a note as she got a uber back to hotel. She took the steps knowing that she was being followed, Sergio distracted the guy long enough for her to make it to her room.

She sighed because she was going to have to do something about that and fast. The old man was really starting to ride her last nerve as she dumped her boots on the floor and plopped down on the bed falling asleep.

Somewhere in Genoa City

Noah woke up feeling rejuvenated as he looked next to him she was gone he popped up. Noticing he letter he opened it up and read it with a smirk. That's when he noticed the time it was almost 10 clocks shit he jumped out of bed rushing to take a shower.

30 minutes later he made it into the offices umm... Sorry I'm late he said to his aunt. 'Noah' its not like you, what's going on she ranted, its nothing aunt Vicky I just over slept I'm sorry it won't happen again I promise. "Nice of you to finally make it in" he didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

He mumbled fuck under his breathe good morning grandpa he said looking him in the eyes. Well let's get to work shall we he said as Noah went to his desk taking off his jacket.

"Did you find anything on the girl" Victor said into his phone, what do you mean you were hacked what room is she staying in he asked. You were stopped by some drunk guy while you were tailing her, so you have nothing for me he said angrily.

Victor was a man who always held the cards he did not like being in the realm of not knowing. He need to, so he could do what was necessary to protect his family.

Victor knew this girl was up to something but what it was he didn't know so he would pay her a visit. Noah found himself in a daze most of the morning playing last night in his head repeatedly. He tried to focus on work, but she was the only thing on his mind. He was getting hard just thinking about the way she brought a side out of him he never knew he had.

For the most part he was never an aggressive guy, but she craved it and she was like nothing he ever experienced before. It wasn't until the middle of the going through paper work, when his aunt noticed the bite mark on his neck "Noah what is this she asked.

It's nothing aunt Vicky seriously he said trying desperately to get the attention off himself. As Abby looked at him with raised eyebrows grinning, 'It doesn't look like anything Abby said.

Umm yeah, I think I'm going to go to lunch now he said throwing his coat on I will be back in an hour. He sent her a text message hoping he could treat her to lunch

Genoa City Athletic club

It was well afternoon by the time she woke up she got up and took a shower and went through her suitcase. She put on her black and blue striped pencil knit skirt with a royal blue silk shirt with her black manolos blahnik.

She looked herself over in the mirror good she said as she strapped her dagger to her hip grabbing her jacket and purse. Smiling as she stepped out the room "Gregorios "she said as she spoke in Greek I know we got off on the wrong foot. I apologize but let's make it a better day ok I don't like not knowing where I am.

It sets us at a disadvantage so let's be on a p's and q's ok I seen Mr. Donovan last night myself so keep your eyes open ok Hun. She made her way down to the restaurant and got a table when she got a text from Noah.

Gregorios sat at a different table keeping close tabs on her while Sergio sat the other end doing the same thing. When Victor sat down, Krissy never looked up I didn't invite to sit Mr. Newman. So, I suggested you sit elsewhere she said still texting then looking up at him.

"What kind of game are you playing little girl" Victor said harshly. Krissy texted Gregorios and Sergio to stand down she smirked. What so ever do you mean I have the slightest clue to what you're speaking off.

Ok let me lay it out there for you again your senile old fuck, I have no interest in you or anyone else in this town. I am simply passing through here until my families plane can come and get me ok. Now with you can leave me the fuck alone! before this goes from 30 to 100 fast.

He smirked he like her fire, but he will bury her just like everyone else who came his way. 'Watch yourself little girl' don't make enemies you know nothing about he said. I can say the same thing for you Mr. Newman, but I am not here for any drama I have enough of it.

When she heard Noah speak "Grandpa" he said as Victor turned around "do you know this girl" Victor asked. 'Yeah she is a friend Noah said with a smirk and winked at her.

Grandpa please just leave her alone Noah asked, she is cool girl, she is only here a couple days. I know for a fact she doesn't want anything from me, she probably makes triple I do anyway. 'Why is that' Victor ask because she is a lawyer Noah replies.

Is that so Victor says, yes grandpa just trust me on this please he said imploring him to leave it alone with that Victor left. I'm sorry about my grandfather Noah says he scares most people. Well Hun I don't scare easy and most of my clients are mobsters and another actual crazy people Krissy said with a smile.

Really mobsters he said laughing, she mumbled you have no idea so how long is your break she said with that devious grin. Just as he was about to reply "Noah" his mother said from behind him with Mariah.

Krissy laughed as he closed his eyes and sighed, 'hi mom, Mariah he said as Krissy used the menu to cover her face from laughing. "Who is this" Sharon said Kristina stretched out her hand Adela Davis Nice to meet you Sharon Newman- McAvoy. This is my daughter Mariah Copeland the woman said nice to meet you both Krissy says with a smile.

She is the girl I told you I helped out yesterday, 'Oh hi" how are you" Sharon asked. 'Fine thank you' Kristina says with a smile, wow Noah who is this princess Mariah said. Krissy rolled her eyes another smart ass she thought, you know I am an actual real princess wouldn't you believe that.

Mariah rolled her eyes that Kristina really caught on as Krissy smiled, well I will be damned Mariah says. Krissy sat and sip her wine while he assured his mom and sister away.

I'm too exposed out here I must go she said getting her jacket on waving to Noah as she made her exit. She only made it halfway out the door when Noah came after we didn't even get to talk. How about we get out of here he said leading her in the opposite direction.

Noah lead her down the street towards his dad's club, he pulled her close and kissed her. "He whispered I have been thinking about doing that all day" I don't know what it is about you. But I can't seem to get you out of my head she looked at him with seductive eyes.

She grabbed his face and kissed him taking his tongue into her mouth, as he groaned in her mouth. When they stopped to breathe he whispered not here, she bit her lip and raised her eyebrows. And shook her head and said right here, he looked shock "like right here" Noah said.

Kristina ran her hand down his chest, she whispered wouldn't it be exhilarating she said with a devious grin. He shook his head I don't know we can get caught, she smiled so what live a little Mr. Newman were in our twenties she said grabbing hold of the bulge in his pants.

You know anyone can walk by and we cannn…. He stammered out as he gasped. Has anyone ever told you that you make it impossible to say no to Noah says. Maybe a time or to Kristina said but what can I say I'm really good at getting she says with a smirk. Gregorios and Sergio watched her back from a distance when Sergio says" the kid doesn't prayer in hell with a laugh"

Gregorios laughed' he doesn't stand a chance' when he noticed Mr. Donovan and went after him. Sergio shook his head dumb schmuck as he texts Sonny one down another to go.

Newman Enterprise

Noah rush back in the office his clothes was noticeably disheveled" ummm where have you been Abby says. Sorry I lost track of time he said getting his desk, what's up with you its like your mind is elsewhere today Abby says.

How Is everything going with you and Stitch he said as a blatant attempt to change the subject. "Noah may I speak to you in my office" Victor said as Abby looked at him as she walked the other way.

'Yeah sure grandpa what's up' Noah says, how do you know about the girl Victor said cutting straight to the chase. I helped her out yesterday she was having a bad day its not big deal says Noah.

He watched him carefully she is worth your future Noah, I see It in your eyes you are enthralled with this girl. She leaves tomorrow to go back to New York grandpa so trust me my future it fine. Victor smiles you think you can fool me you like this girl a lot and I'm telling she is no good for you.

I mean no disrespect grandpa and yeah, I like her she is a cool girl I never met anyone like her before. But it has nothing to do with work its my personal life and who I spend time with is my choice not yours Noah says.

You will watch how you speak to me young man Victor said, you know nothing about this girl or what she wants. Do you think you just met her by chance she is setting you up she is no different from Marisa Victor says?

Noah was getting agitated he knew what his grandfather was doing, and it was starting to piss him off. Speaking to him as if he was some dumbass who didn't know what was going on around him. When Victoria knocked on the door "Dad" she said then noticing Noah was in the room she waved hello.

"Umm can I get back to work now Noah said" As Victoria came in he was happy for the interruption. The thought of her leaving tomorrow was not something he wanted to think about he was already hooked.

He ran his hand over his face and sighed she had him doing things he normally wouldn't do. The rest of his day went by uneventfully, as he hurried out of the office trying not to stick around for another lecture.

Noah was coming out the coffee shop when he saw her, he ran to catch up with her Hey he said with a big smile. How was the rest of your day she said grinning, when he was cut off by someone saying "well well Corinthos you just made my day?

That's when Krissy whisper "FUCK' then she looked at RUN! As she bolted with Noah right behind her. When they heard gunshots behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

the heard a bullet ricocheted of the brick wall behind them as she struggles to get her gun from her leg holster. My god Sam makes this look so easy she rambled to herself when he heard her return fire. Why is this guy shooting at us he said as the ran back to his car?

Umm I haven't been very forthcoming with you Kristina said as they pulled off. All he could think of was his conversation with his grandfather could he be right he thought. But he would let her explain," About what" Noah said trying to remain calm.

I mean it's not as bad as you think because I didn't lie entirely because everything I did say is true she rambled. Adela, I can't help you if you don't tell me, she made a face see Adela isn't my name. Well that isn't entirely true because it is one of my names as she spoke.

He watched her in confusion I don't understand he said, Ok man name is Kristina Adela Corinthos Davis she said saying it really face. "Corinthos" why does that name sound familiar he said trying to figure it out. It should my father is the biggest mobster on the east coast.

That is when it hit him "why did you lie" or did you lie about everything. No, I did not lie my name middle name is Adela and my second last name is Davis. And I was in Milwaukee on business my brother bought a brewery there I handled the acquisition there.

Why didn't you just tell me the truth he asked, I was trying to keep a low profile because no one was supposed to know I was here Kristina. And I was going to tell you this afternoon, but you were running late back to work.

"So why Is this guy shooting at you" he was disgruntled that my brothers outbid him on the sale. Which is why jackass got lost because we were trying to get him off hour tail.

They were getting out the car when the guy caught them of guarded knocking Krissy to the ground dropping her gun. Noah picked it up firing one round straight in his chest. He helped her up "are you ok Kristina", she smiled I like the way you say that better she says' Me too 'Noah says. We must call the cops he said Noah said she looked at him incredulously "ARE YOU OUTSIDE YOUR FUCKING MIND" she says.

Noah jerked his head up we just can't leave him hear, not Kristina says. It the right thing to do Noah says, are you that naïve Kristina say I know how this works I a lot more then you do.

NOAH, I AM A FUCKING CORINTHOS I AM GUILTIY UNTIL OTHERWISE you may believe that but I sure as hell don't Kristina says. You shot him in self defense they are going to have to ask why and I am not trying to draw attention to you or anyone else.

Paul is a good guy he will understand this guy attacked us like you said its self defense Noah said. You're not hearing me Noah I am a Corinthos I am the daughter of the biggest mobster on the eastern sea board. Do you really think they won't go prying into everything and I will have to stay here indefinitely?

I would like the sound of that he said with a smile, let's be serious please she said as Noah went to help him. Kristina grabbed him don't touch him are you nuts he needs help Kristina Noah said "shit we need help "she says.

This asshole got what he deserved he shoot at someone be ready to shoot back at he tried to kill us Noah. Now that mean its him or us and guess what I choose us and not to mention he is dead already. He turned around and looked how do you know because he hasn't moved Noah.

Now we must go she said dragging him away when he went to grab his phone she took it "No Cops" alright. I told you the truth I'm supposed to be keeping a low profile until tomorrow I can't have my name involved with an accidental death of some come up gangster.

Kristina this feels wrong Noah said, it maybe but it's the wrong thing for the right reason Noah. I'm not chancing my future or yours on that douche bags he came at us Krissy said passionately.

Her phone rang she yeah, he is dead no I did not he came at me I defend myself is all. I am safe for now anyway where do you want me to guy ok I will do what time. Alright I'm on my way I must go grab my bags from the hotel.

"No, I Michael I am not" well I know how to keep myself entertained she said with a devious smile as she watched him. As he paced his living room when she hung up ok I'm going to need you to take me back to the hotel.

My flight came early so I must go what about that guy laying outside what guy she said shrugging. Do you always do the supposed right thing even if it puts in danger because I shit you not his people will be after you.

What do you mean Noah said, "not going to the cops isn't about me" it's about you Noah? Saying you shot him puts a target on you and your family and I kind of like you and I didn't want this for you.

So please no cops she said kissing him, when she back up all Noah saw was a blur she whispered I'm sorry. "Listen don't hurt him please Sergio ok he is precious cargo alright" she said, Gregorios took care of that other thing.

Genoa City Athletic Club

Krissy sped in to the hotel hurrying to her room when she knew someone was there she pulled her gun. Move one bit and I will shoot your ass she said, Victor sat up did you really think you could out smart me he said.

Personally, I wasn't even thinking about you Kristina said packing her things. If you are a lawyer why do you have a gun he said, because my father always says a young woman can never be too careful Kristina says.

He got up staring at her menacingly, you are going to tell me who, you are and what you want from my grandson. She laughed sorry to disappoint you, but my families' entire estate combined is worth more then you have in total.

I want nothing from you or your grandson Mr. Newman I told you that before. I get it you are use to getting your way and like I said you don't scare me I have been here before. Someone trying to press me to do there will, but it never ends well for them Kristina says.

That's when Gregorios Knocks him over his head and he fell to the ground. Let's go he said grabbing her luggage and ushered her out the room. When he came too no one was there the room was cleared out he was livid then he had ever been.

Port Charles

When he finally came to he looked up he didn't know where he was, but he saw her sitting by a big window. "Where am I "Noah says, you're in New York she says, you drugged me he asked. Not really but its for your own good I will feel bad if you go and get yourself killed.

And I would be a waste if you do that because you are so fucking hot Kristina said with a smile. He got up "why would you do that" he said hotly, I was for your own safety I doubt douche bag was alone.

"So, you Kidnap me he said, oh stop it that is a little extreme I took you on a little trip that is all she said with a smile. He shook his head god you are impossible, and you love it she said. Just love it just a little bit she said crawling into his lap I promise you she said cupping his face.

"it will be fine" she said now I took the liberty off making a ransom call to your family Kristina said with a straight face. As he looked shock she burst into laughter I was just joking she said laughing.

Call your family she said giving him, his phone doesn't tell them where you are for safety purpose.

Genoa City

Paul and Dylan where both stumped there where three dead body in the last 24 hours. Two crime scenes with no body Dylan called Noah to see if he was home because the second one was outside his building.

But he wasn't answering so he spoke to some of the neighbors who said they heard gunshots. When the cops got there, all there was a pool of blood but no body in sight.

And there was an exploding car outside of town, but it was totaled. And it looks like they had a possible serial killer on there hands. They saw Noah's car, but he wasn't answering that started to make Dylan worry.

He went upstairs to check Noah's apartment something was off he just couldn't place it. Paul came in and look around, nothing seems out of place, but something seems off Dylan says. I think Noah possibly saw something he shouldn't have Dylan says looking around.

'I have to call Sharon' to let her know what's going because he didn't want her to worry. But when he called she said she had just spoke to Noah he was ok he was safe.

Victor was angry, both him and his associate were knocked unconscious he would have his retribution. When he got a call about murders when he knew it had something to do with the mysterious young woman.

 _The rest of this story will be told in my other story Welcome to Port Charles. Hope you liked it_


End file.
